Cacao Tachikawa (anime)
Cacao Tachikawa (立川 カカオ Tachikawa Cacao) is the protagonist in Story of World II: Flowers Bloom with You. She is a Cool type idol using pale blue theme color. Her alter ego is Forget-Me-Not Sweden. 'Appearance' Cacao has waist-length, pale blonde hair with a rabbit-shaped hairpin at the right side. Her eyes are blue and appears a little slanted. She has white skin and wears glasses. Cacao's Spring/Summer attire looks very scholar. It consists of white shirt tied with red necktie and covered in light blue vest. She also wears dark blue skirt with black belt, black socks, and brown loafers. For Autumn/Winter, she wears beige coat-dress with black buttons. Her footwear are grey stockings and brown fur boots. When Cacao was little, she had short hair that looked about neck-length, and seen in pale blue dress. 'Personality' As a Cool type idol, Cacao is very attractive, sporty, tomboyish, and naïve. Off-stage, Cacao's passion is information. She is a very smart, intellectual, and serious child. Unlike other main idols, she already aspires on a goal and knows what she wants to be in the future. She's also gentle and reserved. 'Background' Cacao was born in Sweden, but moved to Japan a year later. Her parents always encouraged her to be herself, and someday, she will have real friends. Cacao still had her so-called 'friends' from school, called "The Urban Kids" in English version, she still hasn't told that she is a Magical Idol. 'History' Haruno is running to school, late, she bumps into Cacao and they fall over. Cacao is carrying four books, because she is carrying her own and the ones belonging to Kinji Sagawa that bullies her. Haruno wonders why and the Kinji appear. They tell Cacao to hurry up and she a apologies to Haruno. In Episode 34, she forms an idol group known as The Nordic Quintet alongside Ryo, Hatsune, Kirara, and Freja. 'Etymology' Tachikawa (立川): Tachi (立) means "standing" while kawa (川) means "river". Cacao (カカオ Kakao) is the dried and fully fermented seed of Theobroma cacao. 'Relationships' Main Per Sandholm: The boy Cacao loves, to whom she taught mathematics. Hatsune Sorata: Cacao and Hatsune are long time friends, but the latter could not remember how they first met. Hatsune often picked on Cacao due to Cacao being very shy, as well as left-handed and wearing glasses, among other things. Since then, the two have been best friends despite having very different personalities. Hatsune has loved to tease and scare Cacao since they were kids, especially about scary things like ghost stories or disgusting ones like barnacles. Kirara Nijiiro: Being members of The Nordic Quintet, Cacao is close to Kirara and looks up to her. Like with Freja, they are able to bond over their good skills related to idol and they often agree on things. Freja Bondevik: Both are members of The Nordic Quintet. Cacao treats Freja like a little sister and is very adoring her. She normally dotes on her as, but also respectful of her feelings or decisions. As such, Freja admires Cacao and they apper to get along fairly well. Germania Rivals Shiori Yumehara: Due to their shared personality traits and lack of cooking skills, Shiori and Cacao have bonded fairly well. They both show reservations about things and hesitate when it comes to certain feelings, but they never seem to have trouble getting along. Nichika Hanazono: Nichika clings onto Cacao like a lifeline when it comes to studies, and claims that Cacao is the best tutor she has ever met. There were times when Cacao clings onto Nichika instead, when Cacao was being bullied by Kinji, hoping Nichika would save her (but sometimes Nichika joined in the bullying too). Angela Sakuragi: Cacao first met Angela when Angela was looking for the training club. Angela later joined the light training club only after witnessing the "fun and painful interaction" between Cacao and Angela. Cacao and Angeal have generally been good friends, but sometimes Angela 'betrays' Cacao, such as when taking vote over whether to play at the beach or to practice, where Angela decided to play with both Cacao and Kirara. Chieri Yamakawa: Chieri hates Cacao because her cooking skills sucks, much as Shiori. Paola Himeko: Their first 'serious' interaction came when Cacao won a prefectural award for an essay she wrote and she had to read it aloud in front of the school. Cacao was depressed because of her lack on cooking, so Paola encouraged Cacao to imagine the audience as pineapples, which allowed Cacao to get over her stage fright. Mayuri Kaido: Cacao is Mayuri's close opponent. She feels more comfortable when she stays with Cacao. The two are close. Lillian Hirsch: Cacao is one of the girls usually annoyed or frustrated with Lillian. She cares about and is friendly towards her, and worries about what Lillian may think about her like she does other people, but she is usually the first to bluntly point things out to her. She also had no problem lacing her drink with a sleep-inducing drink just to get her to quiet down. Someone else Haruno Aida: Even though Haruno doesn't consider Cacao a "wonder" prodigy because of her exceptional knowledge, they manage to get along, but Cacao usually scolds Haruno because of her childish personality. Cacao calls her "Aino," which Haruno dislikes. Sonata Otome: Cacao respects Sonata, and thinks of her as a responsible, clever, and gentle girl. She was thus extremely happy when Sonata became a Little Fairy, and proclaimed that she really likes Sonata. Saki Kurumizawa: Although much more popular because of Saki's artistic skills, never stop being on good terms with her, regardless of how many times Cacao annoys her with strange ideas. They had been friends since meeting. The first person Cacao asked to be a Little Fairy was, in fact, Saki. LeaF: Cacao has been friends with LeaF since they met together. Shiho Fujiura: Cacao and Shiho get along very well. 'Trivia' *Birthday: 15 February *Brand: Universe Academy *Kanimal Partner: A squirrel - Latte *In English version, she is renamed as Klaudia "Cacao" Strömberg. *People's first impression of her that she is bad at talking to people outside the entire Little Fairies and her family. *The first thing Cacao does in every morning when she wakes up is reading a book. *She is allergic to potatoes. *She is good at any school subjects except Physical Education and Cooking. There is a rumor that Orange Cake is the only food she can make right. *Cacao usually doesn't feel stressed. But if she does, she deals with it by sleeping. *Her weakness is talking to strangers. *The one bad thing about herself is that she sometimes rushes a lot. *Cacao physically resembles Mio Nanairogaoka from Pretty Country: Magical Life of Three Towns. Both are of Swedish origin, Cool-type idols, wears glasses and loves reading, as well as being "dandere". Category:Characters Category:Story of World II: Flowers Bloom with You characters Category:Kids Category:Females Category:Magical girls Category:Idol Category:Cool Idols Category:Scandinavian characters Category:Nordic